


Sebastian's perspective

by Melime



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Sebastian just wanted to keep Marco from hurting her.





	Sebastian's perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [A perspectiva de Sebastian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805583) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #016 - outsider point of view

Sebastian was the only one on the new team that knew about their relationship, which made sense as he was the one that knew Arabela the longest. So, he was the only one who could try to stir Marco away from Arabela. He was just trying to make sure that Arabela wouldn’t lose a friend over Marco’s inability to see what was right in front of his eyes, how happy and in love Arabela was. That could hurt the team, but most of all, it could hurt Arabela. And he wasn’t about to let his friend get hurt over this.


End file.
